Monster in Law
by Luvia
Summary: In desperate need of a miracle to cure her overly shy cousin Sakura Kinomoto – Tomoyo Daidouji enters her in a nation wide contest to find famous Syaoran Li a wife, against 13 other women who all have the same goal in mind: Syaoran Li’s heart. AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

Monster In Law

Monster in Law

Summary: In desperate need of a miracle to cure her overly shy cousin Sakura Kinomoto – Tomoyo Daidouji enters her in a nation wide contest to find famous Syaoran Li a wife, against 13 other women who all have the same goal in mind: Syaoran Li's heart. Can Sakura overcome her shyness and capture Syaoran and his mothers' heart? AU & OOC

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS at all, so don't sue me w;

I've also been informed of a movie with JLO and its pretty much about the same thing as my story, I would just like to say: **I'm not taking my plot from this movie, I've never ever seen it, so please don't assume that. I had no idea of this movie before a reviewer brought it to my attention.**

**I don't own the movie, but I do own my own plot which has no relationship to the movie since I've never seen it. **

**Thanks, continue reading off if you please ******

Chapter One:

--

_They say that a bond between a mother and her unborn child is unbreakable, unexplainable and just __**magical**__. They also say that the feeling after giving birth, the-never-wanting-to-let-you-go-because-your-__**mine**__ feeling, is indescribable. I never got that feeling with my mom; I never even got to meet her. It was me or her, the doctors said and she chose to me._

_I never grew up with a mom, I never got that girl-to-girl experience, and I never went shopping with my mom or went to movies with my mom. Instead, I did that all with my friends and was surrounded by an older grouchy protective brother who didn't want me standing within 30 feet near a guy because he'd rip their head off, along with another prized possession if they ever touched me. I also grew up with my father, for the longest time he couldn't look at me because __**I **__was the reason why my mother died._

_My friends meant the world to me; they were always there for me, teaching me things that friends teach. My father and brother – they raised me well, but they're not girls, it was never the same. I was always jealous of my friends and their moms, but surely to god – not having a mother takes its toll on people, I never got that mothers' advice on boys, I don't even know __**how**__ to talk to guys, my friends taught me tips but it wasn't ever the same, you cant learn everything from your friends, a mothers' advice is always the best. I never got that down to earth talk from mothers. I never got __**any**__ of that and sure – to the naked eye, I got along just fine and turned into a fine young lady, but I'm not okay. _

_I was __**never**__**okay**__. _

_My name is Sakura Kinomoto, and this is my story. _

--

Her head was hurting so bad, she could barely lift her head off of the plastic till that sat glued to the cream colored marble counter. She didn't get much sleep last night, probably due to the fact that her roommate was being excessively loud last night with her boyfriend and their bed kept banging against the wall that separated them.

She lie awake all night and finally at 6 am, she fell asleep and had to be awake 3 hours later, to be at work for 10 and ever since she came to work in her shitty little Toyota, during the blizzard that hit the town of Tomoeda last night, the café: "Coffee Beanz" hasn't been busy at all.

Why couldn't she just go home already? Here she was, doing bitch work – like running the till because an employee called in saying she wasn't coming in because of the fact that there was at least 5 feet of snow piled outside and she was promoted to an "assistant manager" last year, yet she's doing _bitch_ work, while her manager sits on her ass in the office playing on the computer and talking on the phone to her boyfriend (which Sakura could bet her ridiculous crappy salary on).

Large companies, schools and most places were closed for the day seeing as the snow just came late last night – after a gorgeous warm 'summer' night. Many people weren't expecting it, and even the news wasn't. They predicted a nice 16 degree day today which would be great seeing as it's only early October.

"Sakura, you can go on break now"

The girl glanced over in the direction that her name was called and sighed, her manager Kim was standing in the front of the store, cleaning the windows. The windows kept fogging up and it was hard to see out of the windows, the snow still coming down hard.

Sakura stepped down from her position at her till and sighed as she headed into the back and took off her apron it catching on the gold locket that lied lifelessly on her chest.

Sakura cursed under her breath as she impatiently unraveled the apron from her locket – something that meant the world to her.

The best way to describe Sakura Kinomoto? A 21 year old, with shoulder length honey brown hair – a few natural blonde highlights glimmering under the café's lights. She has stunning emerald eyes that stood out in a crowd, they were her mothers. Something she treasures – that she got something special from her mother.

The only draw back to her upbeat, cheery, friendly personality? She has no damn clue on how to approach guys, or talk to them. She's the girl next door type, but _never_ ever girlfriend material. Guys' can't see themselves with her because of her shyness. It was a problem that she didn't think she could ever break.

Until her cousin Tomoyo Daidouji reentered her life.

Sakura poured herself a nice latte, in one of the dark brown mugs and sat down by the window, watching the snow fall down onto the sidewalks and roads. The road was deserted, there was not a car in sight, most lights along the sidewalk were turned off, and everyone was at home by a nice fire afraid to step into the dangerous blizzard. Except Sakura.

Her thoughts wondered back to her childhood, memories from playing in snow blizzards flooding into her brain, she remembered her father dressing her up in such a heavy snowsuit so she could go play outside.

Twenty minutes of being outside, he had to spend 5 minutes to get the snow suite off for her to run to the bathroom, she was five at the time and never understood why he was so protective.

That only changed when she grew older, her brother grew scary and protective, angry at any guy that she befriended – he'd be the one to scare them off and her father? He distanced himself and never told her why, until she graduated high school 3 years ago.

'_I could barely look at you once you got older, you were like a splitting image of your mother, and it broke my heart everyday to see your warm cheery face_'

Her hand unconsciously clasped the locket and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in as she thought of her mother and how she never got to meet such a wonderful person.

Her older brother, Touya never held her responsible for the death of their mother but her father did for the longest time, and it broke her heart knowing her father could never look at her.

And now, today, their relationship is still not the same, seeing as he's constantly in other countries digging up bones of deceased people and finding out their stories of how they died. He's a legend to most archeologists and in high school kids didn't believe she was the daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto and his brilliant ways.

Since the beginning of school, little Sakura Kinomoto never understood why she didn't have a mother, why _she_ was special considered to other kids whose mothers' dropped them off and bought them cute little clothes. It was in grade 4 when she was hanging out with her cousin, Tomoyo – a few years older than her, told her that her mother was never coming home. She never did come home, she never would be coming home – it was impossible.

That's when little Sakura Kinomoto understood the concept of death; she also began to understand the concept of boys and their cooties.

Most girls in grade 6 began 'flirting' with the opposite sex but Sakura always kept her distance from the opposite sex. Sure, she had tons of girl friends but when it came to boys, right from the get-go she didn't know how to approach guys.

During her junior high years, Sakura was the only one in their small school that didn't have a boyfriend; her friends were experimenting with different boys, understanding the feelings that came along with a boy, the good and the bad – and crying their heart out when they broke up a week later, after they told him that they loved him.

He got scared and took off, leaving them in the dust and Sakura to be the good friend she is, and pick up the pieces of her friends' dignity.

Sure, Sakura was always jealous – she was jealous of her friends moms', they'd come to school and talk about how their mom got them a new ipod or a new pair of shoes and Sakura felt jealousy burning deep within her. She wanted to snap and just tell everyone to shut up.

She was also jealous of the fact that she had never had a boyfriend, or close guy friends. She couldn't talk to guys – they were so much more different than girls and when it came to guys? She clammed right up and kept her distance. Of course, in her small town – everyone knew everyone so there was very little of this, "new guy from the city" and how Sakura could befriend him and eventually, they'd fall in love and live happily ever after.

It was only a dream.

Only a dream that would never, ever come true – because she missed out on all of that as a kid and there is no way that she could ever get a guy now, even in her early twenties.

When male customers order a coffee, Sakura can't get the words to come out – she can't even relax around men – it's a habit to just automatically clam up and not say a word, not even a peep.

How is she going to be able to break that bad habit?

Sakura Kinomoto was tired of the weak, shy, pushover girl that she is. She was hoping for a tall, dark and handsome man to waltz into her life and sweep her off her feet but it's pretty hard considering no guy wants to spend the time and fix her of her problems.

She needs fixing and not many decent guys' wants to take the time to 'fix' her.

--

Tomoyo Daidouji sat at her vanity table, brushing her long dark hair that extended past her shoulders and came to a stop just above her stomach. She was the essence of any gorgeous, beautiful woman with pale skin, large amethyst eyes that screamed lust, mysterious and mischievous. Her red lips were full, and many guys described them as kissable. She was the woman of any mans dreams, with a full curvy body and a soft voice that was like melody to ears.

Basically, Tomoyo is a goddess and with a bat of her eyes she could have _any _man on his knees begging. It was her power and she sure in hell knew how to use it.

Glancing down at her perfectly manicured nails she sighed as she glanced through the mirror and into the messed up bed, a body lying on the mattress – a few blankets thrown over the stomach of the body – hiding precious cargo from sight. She sighed as she got up and headed back to the bed, dressed in a silk purple robe.

England was currently very rainy, and she missed home. Being a Japanese native, she left home at an early age to travel with her mother – Sonomi Daidouji. She's been to many countries including America, Canada, Hong Kong (where she lived for 1.5 years), Australia for 4 years and England for 5 years. She left home when she was 10 and has never been back since; she left behind her beloved cousin Sakura Kinomoto that meant the entire world to her.

It's just a shame that they haven't talked since her departure at the airport.

It was a teary one, full of promises to the 8 year old girl, and to this day, Tomoyo often found herself wondering what her cousin was up to, how she was carrying on in life, was she successful? Did she have a boyfriend? Or was she married, or with kids? The answer would remain unknown until Tomoyo could afford to take the time off to visit Japan but ever since her mothers' death last year, Tomoyo has taken over the fashion company to honor her mothers' hard work and name.

The body on the bed shifted and Tomoyo glanced over from her position on her bed, a book propped up in both hands and a pair of purple and black reading glasses adorning her face.

She paid no attention to the man next to her, sure he was her current boyfriend but she paid no heed to him, last night he got enough attention and being nearly 1 in the afternoon she felt it wasn't her job to baby sit the grown man nearing the age of 24.

Deciding to go get some tea from the kitchen, she got up and placed the romance novel on her nightstand before wrapping her satin purple housecoat around her small tiny frame. Not giving the man one last glance, she made her way to the kitchen, passing the hallway where family photos adorned the wall. Her late mother's picture was hanging on the wall with a 16 year old Tomoyo, it was her second year in high school and they were just leaving Australia to come to England.

She went to many schools during her stays in different countries, the news was constantly all over her – she was always in the spotlight, ever since her mothers' company got signed with D&G when she was 10. That's when her mothers' hard work started paying off.

When they moved to Australia, Sonomi made sure to enroll Tomoyo in the best school in Sydney and there she took fashion and design courses. During her high school years, she was one of the most desired girls by the male population. Especially being foreign.

Sure, it was hard – being so far away from her family, especially since she lost Sakura's number in one of their numerous moves so she had no way of contacting her cousin which broke her heart, but as time passed – she moved on and only thought about her during times when she was designing clothing and modeling.

'_I promise you Saks, when you're older you can model for me!'_

Tomoyo closed her eyes and leaned against the counter, holding the white and blue mug in her hand. The sent from the tea wafted up into her nose and she inhaled the Green Tea, it calming her of her thoughts.

She needed to go back to Japan, she needed to see her cousin, and it has been way to long, way to long without her dear best friend.

Grabbing the phone, she dialed an all too familiar number, "Hi Linda, can you book me a flight to Tokyo as soon as possible, please"

There was a light murmur in response and Tomoyo smiled, "I want to leave tonight or tomorrow, just for a few days"

There was another silence as her agent responded, "I can afford to take some time off Linda, this is important to me – it's about my family"

A few moments later, Tomoyo smiled and got off the phone before putting her cold tea down on the counter and heading back to her bedroom to begin packing.

She'd have to wake up her boyfriend and end it, because her heart wasn't in the relationship anymore.

He seemed so distant lately, she's been going out with movie star Troy Yawaski and lately – because he's been traveling so much and hasn't been home, she barely gets to see him and because he's a hot model, he's been in the papers a lot.

With other women and actresses and usually Tomoyo just pushes it aside but lately, it's been enough.

He's pushed her to her limit.

--

"Syaoran Li!"

Reporters shouted his name left right and center as he descended down the stairs of the Li Corp building. The weather was perfect; Hong Kong was great for fall weather, or at least the start of fall weather.

He slid his sunglasses onto his face and peered into the bright sun, the cold crisp air whipping at his face. He pulled his blazer shut and glanced over at his companion, best friend and cousin – Eriol Hiiragizawa, the media organizer hired by the Li Company for campaigns and keeping them in the media.

Something Syaoran Li grew very tired of lately.

"Have you found a wife!?"

"Is it true that you broke it off with supermodel Tina Lam?!"

"Is it true that she's expecting a child, _your_ child?"

Eriol glanced towards the reporters and stepped down, "Syaoran Li is currently single and not looking for a relationship, ladies." He added seriously with a wink, "He did indeed break it off with Tina, and no she's not expecting a child from Syaoran"

Reporters buzzed once more and cheered once Syaoran got into his limo; there in the peace and quiet he released a breath. "Thanks man, I didn't feel like telling them the whole life story of me and Tina. It just wasn't working"

Eriol nodded and ran a hand through his messy dark hair. He stood around 5"8, a little shorter than Syaoran and had a great build. His dark blue eyes held mischief and understanding; he was quite the friend to Syaoran, always getting him out of predicaments with the spotlight.

Something Syaoran's been in for the last 20 years, and it nearly drove him insane.

He wanted to be left alone but it didn't seem like that would happen.

Syaoran Li is the picture perfect man standing at approximately 6" feet, with dark messy chocolate brown hair that any woman desires to run their hand through, a deep voice and some amber eyes that held so much passion and strength. He was every woman's dream man.

When his father died he was handed over the company at age 18, and a few Asian magazines decided to do a tribute to the great late Xion Li, a man compared to Syaoran in as many little words possible.

They were matching, identical in more than looks but personality. If Syaoran was to pinpoint who he was closer with, it would definitely be his father. His father taught him so many things that Syaoran will always treasure with him.

When his father married his mother, Yelan – they tried for a son and had two twin daughters. In desperate attempts for a son, Xion Li was determined to keep trying. After another few tries, Yelan had two other daughters – 2 years apart from one another and 2 years apart from the twins.

Xion Li refused to give up and they tried for their final time, Yelan didn't think her body could take anymore pregnancies and her husband insisted on one last try.

That last try, was all it took for Syaoran to be born, Syaoran means Little Wolf in Chinese and that's what his father named him. They were going to have a great bond.

Once media reporters got wind of the Li's family success with not only their corporation but in the midst of having a son – Syaoran Li entered the spotlight at the tender and young age of 6.

He was forced to have body guards following him to a private school, other kids were envious and girls wanted him come high school. Nobody could get enough of Syaoran Li, he was a drug.

Fast forward to the present and Syaoran has a bit of a dating problem, ever since his fathers' passing two years ago, his mother had been feeling very depressed and unable to carry on with the family business – therefore she handed it over onto Syaoran on one condition, that he have a wife by the time he hit 27.

And that number is coming up very quickly with Syaoran Li only being 26, and with as many breakups as he's had behind him – his mother was very scared that he'd end up marrying his work and not a woman providing her with a grandchild.

He is the only one to carry on the Li bloodline and that was the one thing her husband wanted their son to fulfill, Yelan was very determined to find him a wife.

She'd give anything for him to be happy and having a perfect woman, except to her, _perfect came with high expectations._

And the previous hook ups that she arranged for Syaoran, they lasted 6 months at the maximum, then Syaoran got bored and moved on to something more sleazy and less classy.

It was starting to drive Yelan up the wall and thus the creation to "Mrs. Perfect, the hunt for Syaoran Li's wife".

--

) Hope you all like!

I'm going to get started on the second chapter as soon as possible; the first chapter was just some background information on our lovely new characters.

Sakura's this lonerish girl who cant seem to be good enough for any guy that she's ever liked, Tomoyo's this classy, gorgeous woman who could have as many men as she wanted drop to her feet, Eriol is a quiet guy who handles the Li's personal affairs with the media, and is of course a best friend to Syaoran.

And Syaoran, he came from a very influential family with little interest in settling down and starting a family. His mother on the other hand, was getting very impatient decided to do something about it.

The second chapter actually gets into the story, don't worry 

And no, I wasn't moving to fast at all, because it's just background information on the characters.

Please leave me some love!!


	2. Chapter 2

Monster in Law

Monster in Law

Summary: In desperate need of a miracle to cure her overly shy cousin Sakura Kinomoto – Tomoyo Daidouji enters her in a nation wide contest to find famous Syaoran Li a wife, against 13 other women who all have the same goal in mind: Syaoran Li's heart. Can Sakura overcome her shyness and capture Syaoran and his mothers' heart? AU & OOC

Chapter two:

Convincing Syaoran Li

--

The lights were dimmed and the door was locked. She sat at the expensive oak desk, surrounded by candles and books were placed neatly and in a certain spot on each self. She knew the library and office off by heart; it was where she spent most of her time.

He sat across from her, his glasses gleaming in the light emitting from the lamp. She was simply beautiful for an older woman, he had to admit it.

Her son was currently out with his other cousin, Mei Lin and that gave them the perfect opportunity to talk.

"Eriol, we need to do something _now_. I know my son very well, and if I don't step in and take control of the situation – he'd be marrying his work and continuing to have flings with meaningless women (or at least to Syaoran). And we CANT have this kind of promotion for our family image. I tried to raise him my best, but I failed."

"I know, and you didn't fail as a mother Yelan. You did your best and that's all that matters."

Yelan sighed, rubbing her forehead. She quickly stood up when she heard a door shut and made her way over to the large window covered by dark green drapes. Glancing back at Eriol, "He's home. We can't talk now; we'll have to talk tomorrow. Come to the office tomorrow around 3, I'll get him out for then and we can talk"

Eriol nodded and scurried along, rushing down the large hallway and the large steps. The front door was in view and he could hear Mei Lin's loud voice. He raced further, tripping over his own feet but able to maintain a stable balance. He felt like he was having an affair and they were keeping it from the husband.

Crinkling his nose of the thought of sleeping with his cousins and best friends' mom, he made a disgusted face and wiped the thought clean from his mind.

Once his left foot hit the ground, he broke out into a run as he heard the doorknob shaking, he knew Mei Lin was stalling because that's what they talked about.

"Mei Lin, hurry up! Give me the keys"

Eriol could hear Syaoran's voice outside as he rounded the corner and into the living room where the TV was blaring.

Shortly after, Syaoran nearly broke through the door and raced upstairs not giving Eriol a second glance. Mei Lin followed in after, sauntering into the living room with a silly smirk plastered all over her soft, pretty face.

Mei Lin Li, age 20 with long shiny black hair that ended just above her lower back. She had bright red eyes to match and a personality that was all its own: feisty, matching Syaoran's in heated arguments. They couldn't win with one another, both being so feisty and when they fought, it was run for the hills to save your own ass.

She sat down and nudged Eriol who glanced over, "How did it go?"

Eriol shrugged, not sure where Syaoran could be but when he heard the toilet flush he knew he was safe for a few moments, "Got to talk tomorrow, you brought him home way too early!"

Mei Lin giggled as Syaoran entered the living room, earning a weird stare from him. He shrugged and made his way over to the couch, before sitting down and grabbing the remote from a stunned Eriol.

Now, Eriol was squished between a grouchy Syaoran and a chipper Mei Lin who was totally on top of the world because she finally got back at Syaoran in the car on the way home.

'_Yeah, Mei Lin you shouldn't be one to talk, look at how many boyfriends you bring home!_'

'_Yeah, well Syaoran – at least I __**keep**__ guys, you bring girls home for a good lay and then ditch them on the side. I keep the other persons' feelings in mind but for YOU, it's all about you and that's all you can think about. What about Tina? Did you think of her feelings after you got her pregnant with YOUR child?'_

Thinking back to the conversation and Syaoran's response, a scowl on his face – the rest of the car ride was silent except for the cars humming. Mei Lin sat beside him and smirked the whole way home, hopefully getting to his head.

Mei Lin was on her aunts' side this time, for once. Ever since she and Syaoran became so close when they were kids she always stuck up for him. From the fights in high school over girls to the drinking and to the drugs. It was all, "Syaoran's just going through withdrawals because he never had the best childhood, he was constantly being followed by paparazzi" and, like always – Syaoran got off the hook Scot free, probably because of the fact that Xion Li cherished his son.

Then when he passed away, two years ago in March – Syaoran was no longer Xion's object of affection, he was now the upcoming heir to the Li Corporation because his four sisters wanted nothing to do with it and its late hours plus they'd pretty much have to marry the job.

They all had great paying jobs, two of them being in the showbiz area, and the other one being a nurse then the youngest going into Education to teach little ones. The twins got married a year ago and have already had children. They didn't want to be away from their good lives, they didn't want anything to do with their fathers' company because to them, he wasn't a good father (after all, Syaoran could do no wrong).

But now that Syaoran hasn't grown up at all still, playing around with women and treating them like the dirt on his expensive Armani shoes – she was finally for once, on Yelan's side.

Yelan was a perfect mother, raising five kids on her own since her husband was always away, due to work and her rising suspicions that he was cheating on her – It hurt her feelings yet she continued to carry on doing her best to raise her kids the best way she knew how.

The only downfall was that she lost her son after her husband died, he pulled away and became cold vowing never _ever_ to become close to anyone again because all that happened was that they got taken away from him.

She was determined to change that, once and for all. And over her dead body, would Syaoran Li turn down this opportunity.

She would make sure that her son would agree to this – or she'd take everything away from him.

Everything he has ever known.

"I don't want him to become old and lonely with an STD, with the only sort of affection is the large amount of money his bank account holds" Yelan whispered as she stared at a picture of her (deceased) husband and Syaoran at the age of 9.

--

The café was cold and quiet; it was another dead day for Sakura. She sat at the till, and played with her hair. Her bored emerald eyes stared out the window, in some sort of daze and she didn't notice the tall and handsome man standing in front of her for the last five minutes.

"Ehhh...excuse me miss? Can I get a coffee...?" He was uncertain about poking the girl out of her reverie but the large smack of the cutting board in the back woke her from her silly little dream.

"Ahh!" She let the small squeal escape her mouth not really noticing the man standing in front of her. She blushed once she realized someone was there and then it hit her, he had been waiting for who knows how long. What kind of assistant manager is she!?

"Sorry, what ... what can I get for you?" Her face flushed a million shades red as she lowered her eyes before summoning up the courage to stare at him in the face, showing him that she was listening after all.

Her eyes focused on the tall, brown haired man with blue eyes. He smiled politely but in his head, thought the girl was nuts. She needed to work her problems out.

"A large black coffee please,"

Sakura got to work quickly and preceded to hand the man his coffee. Their hands touched for a moment and Sakura faltered, dropping the hot liquid all over the man's hand and expensive business suite. "Oh god... I-I'm so sorry!"

The man wrenched his hand away and gave Sakura a dirty look, "You should learn to pay more attention to your surroundings and not my looks!" before he wiped his hand all over the counter to try and get the hot coffee off of his skin, it was scorching hot.

Sakura retaliated quickly and handed him a big pile of napkins. She applied it to his skin like she'd do it with a friend and he stopped and stared at her, "Whoever gave you the permission to touch me is nuts! This is the _worst_ coffee house ever!" He began walking to the door and Sakura stood there staring, shock written all over her face.

He turned to stare at her, "You should hire decent staff!" His eyes flew to her name tag and realized she was the assistant manager, "And promote the right people. Not klutzes!"

Sakura sank back behind the counter and she heard a deep laugh coming from the back of the store, in the EMPLOYEES ONLY area. She glared as she threw off her apron and marched into the back to be greeted with a geeky teenage boy. The guy stared up at her with his brown creamy eyes and his soft matted down brown hair stuck to his face. He was... sweaty?

Sakura crinkled up her face at the image of the young man. He must be new. "Who gives you the right to laugh at me?" Once she found her voice, it all came tumbling out in a squeak and that gave more ammo for the young man to laugh at.

There was a cough and her dream man came to rescue her. He wore white tights showing off his wonderful ass and a red and black royal jacket. He had with him a sword and was ready to fight off the demon man in attempts to save his beautiful princess – "Sakura?"

The guy waved his hand in front of Sakura's face and she faltered, a bit annoyed that some idiot interrupted right at the good part.

"What!?" She didn't mean to snap and both guys backed away just a bit, glancing at one another before they both high tailed it out of there and into the front of the store.

Sakura sighed before returning up front and taking her break. "Mike, I'm taking my break. You can watch till"

Her manager side kicked in and she stepped out in to the snowy weather after grabbing her jacket. Zipping it up and flipping the hood over her head, she got a cluster of fake fur in her vision. Brushing it away from her face she stuck her hands in her pocket and proceeded to cross the street.

The blizzard was still coming down on the innocent little town of Tomoeda and little to no shops had been open the last week. They were under a blanket of snow.

As Sakura walked down the snow covered cobblestone side walk, she sighed as she pulled out her cell phone and flipped through missed calls.

'_0 missed calls_'

She was highly undesirable and hasn't ever had a boyfriend. Due to the displays that she just displayed in the coffee shop she believes she'll be single forever.

She didn't realize how long she'd be walking around the town for and when she came to her senses she realized she had walked quite the distance and was now beside the small Tomoeda library that was nearly on the outskirts on the town.

Realizing her shift was over almost an hour ago, she cursed and pulled out her cell phone only to find a dead battery. The guys at work were going to worry about her, to no extent. They'd probably already have called the cops and filed a missing person report.

"That or they didn't even notice"

Sakura made her way back through the blizzard, it was snowing harder and her face was awfully cold. The red patches lined her cheeks, forehead and nose. Her lips were chapped and her nose was runny. She was far from home and work, far from warm shelters.

Walking back down the road that leads into the town she sighed as she tried to disappear in a land where nothing mattered. Status didn't matter, money didn't matter and looks didn't matter.

Too bad the world would never be put in a predicament like that, so she's pretty much wasting her breath.

A dark limo came rolling up beside her and she glanced at the limo but the windows were tinted, unsure of answering the limo she carried on walking and ignoring the limo rolling beside her.

The window rolled down to reveal a woman wearing a dark purple hat, her dark locks curled and placed in a side pony. She wore a purple top that gathered together at the right side by a little ruffle and a pair of dark faded jeans.

Her lean figure was shown off by the clothing she wore.

"Excuse me miss. Do you live in the town?" Her soft voice struck a nerve deep down in Sakura and she glanced over, her emerald eyes glazing over because of the cold. She was nearly freezing!

Her teeth chattered slightly and she nodded unable to open her mouth, she was scared of her mouth running dry.

The woman in the limo smiled, "Are you cold dear? Would you like a ride? I'm heading into the town, we can drop you off at your destination" She sent a friendly smile to the cold girl who glanced at her uneasily.

Her lips were stuck together, covered by pieces of dead skin. She was in need of an intense make over, her matted hair was shown off when she pulled off her wet hood and climbed into the warm limo.

"T-thank you"

The woman smiled, "No problem. I'm Keesha. Nice to meet you"

Sakura nodded and stuck her hand out, "I'm Sakura, and I'm also very cold"

Both girls shared a laugh as the limo driver tipped his hat through the window upfront and they headed into the town. Sakura felt very grateful for the kind gratitude the woman was showing.

"What brings you to Tomoeda?" Sakura wasn't meaning to be nosey but it wasn't everyday like that there was someone with a limo rolling through the town or even going _to_ the town.

"I'm here picking up a friend. She flew in late last night and caught a cab from Tokyo"

Sakura yawned and covered her mouth from being rude. She felt much underdressed sitting next to the pretty woman who looked maybe 30. If that.

"Ah, that's quite the cab drive. That's 4 hours from Tokyo to here. Must be big money" Sakura laughed nervously as she snuck a side glance at the woman who let out a light laugh tilting her hat before taking it off, letting her silky brown hair roll out of her hat.

"Yes, well she's well off. What about you? You live here?"

Sakura could only nod as she fiddled with her dead cell phone in her left pocket. She was wondering what the boys were going to say when she got back.

"Then why were you way out there?"

Sakura half laughed before stopping herself, she found herself to be highly rude. "Sorry, I was, um, walking."

The woman next to her let out a hearty laugh, "You remind me of my boss"

Sakura didn't know if she should laugh, take it as a compliment or be insulted, "Thanks? And this is my stop. Did you want some money? I don't have that much"

Keesha smiled, "Keep your money. I just feel great helping less fortunate people out" She sent Sakura a bright toothy smile as Sakura half smiled and got out before running into the still lit COFFEE BEANZ store.

Once the door chimed, Mike and the bratty creepy teenager came running out of the back. Mike dropped his cell phone and came running over to the freezing Sakura before wrapping his arms around her.

"I was worried sick! What happened?!"

Sakura gasped for air as she blushed a million colors. She caught the glance of the creeper guy and glared at him; he sighed and began to pack his things up.

Once her dream man, Michael Yu let her go, she smiled full of gratitude. "You were worried? And I just went for a walk but luckily some nice lady gave me a ride home!"

Mike laughed before pinching her cheek, "You're cute."

Sakura blushed from the intense body heat and sighed, she could tell this was going to end up in a big mess. It always did, it went good and then something happened and she'd be left at the beginning holding the broken pieces of her heart in her hand.

'_I really like this guy. Ask me out..._'

As if her prayers were answered, for once, Mike stared deep into her emerald eyes, still holding her left hand in his right as if he was trying to give her all his body heat.

"Sakura?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would you maybe like to go out tomorrow? To say the movies? I could pick you up, my treat" The dark haired man sent her a smile and she felt her knees go weak.

Upon realizing it was nearing 12 AM, she nearly jumped. "That sounds great! But, I have to go!" Letting go of his warm hand she hurried into the back for a napkin and a pen to write down her address and phone number. Once she wrote her information down, she grabbed her coat and threw it around her shoulders and grabbed her purse before scurrying back into the front of the store.

Mike was leaning against the counters sending her a flirty smirk, she blushed and handed him the napkin. "Call me tomorrow, I have the day off!"

He nodded as he watched her in a frenzy as she ran out of the store and around the block to where she parked her car.

Sakura smiled to herself as she sat in her car for a moment. Upon realizing that she was sitting in her car in a parking lot at 12 am she backed out and headed home quickly. The dark scared her; she was scared of a man coming up to her in her vehicle and asking her to do things that was unimaginable.

Maybe, just _maybe_ with Mike things would work out.

"I really really like him" Sakura whispered as she parked her car in her apartment parking spot and headed into her building. Chances are, her roommate was either sleeping or having a _good_ time with her boyfriend,_ again_.

"Horny pigs"

--

The hotel room leaked spots of sunshine into its room. The doors were shut; French vanilla doors blocked the view to the young woman's bedroom.

Keesha sighed as she ran her hand through her naturally curly hair and opened the French vanilla doors. "Miss? Are you awake? Breakfast has arrived"

The woman occupying the room smiled from her bed, she sat in her bed with her laptop perched on top of her legs. She was munching on a piece of toast. Next to her sat a little tray with an assortment of fruits. "I know, I already helped myself" She replied cheekily.

Keesha let out a laugh before sitting down on the foot of the bed. "Why did you get home so late last night Keesha-Chan?"

"I picked up some girl and gave her a lift to her work. She seemed awfully cold, and awfully ungroomed" Keesha raised her eyebrow and stared at her boss through her square reading glasses.

"Awe, poor girl"

"Yes but she's not that exciting. What are you doing Miss?"

The woman sighed as she pulled back her long dark hair and pulled her housecoat closer to her form, "Trying to find my cousin but do you know how many Sakura's there are in this town?"

Keesha glanced up, "How many?"

Before anyone could speak, there was a knock at the French Vanilla doors and a butler stood at the doors, "Miss Tomoyo, there is a very distraught man on the phone saying you didn't even say goodbye."

Tomoyo scoffed as she waved her hand in the direction of the butler, "Just tell him I'm out and I'll be sure to call him when I get home"

The butler nodded and Tomoyo called him back, "Oh! George!"

"What?"

"Can you tell him to never call here again, his presence is disturbing. Just tell him to suck it up and find a new girl, he can do that – he's a big boy"

George, the butler nodded as he headed through the spacious hotel room and back into the small kitchen where the phone was hanging, on hold.

Listening to his bosses' orders, he instructed the man to do so and after some yelling finally hung up on him and seemed very pleased with himself and his work.

"But yes, sorry – back to your problem. How many Sakura's are there in this town?"

"Like 5 but I don't know who my cousin is. I haven't seen her in forever!"

Keesha scratched her head, "Well ... that name does ring a bell. The girl that climbed into the limo last night, her name was Sakura and she had very green eyes – stunning if I must say!"

Tomoyo's eyes widened, "THAT'S HER! Where did you drop her off at?"

If Keesha wasn't worried about the food flying or the laptop breaking she would have stopped to laugh at her bosses' unlady like attempt to throw herself out of bed and dress quickly. "A coffee shop called COFFEE BEANZ, would you like me to take you there?"

Tomoyo shook her head as she quickly grabbed her long black trench coat, a pair of high heel boots and her Gucci purse. "No, I can go on my own. I have my cell!"

And with that, there was an image of long flowing dark hair running through the hallways followed by the sound of the clicking of her heels along the hardwood.

"What's the big deal anyways? The girl was hideous!" Keesha let out a grunt as she glanced at the laptop where a pretty little girl sat, her bright green emerald eyes smiling at the camera. Her face was set in a funny face, her tongue stuck out and her eyes cross-eyed.

She looked so cute there, so what exactly happened?

--

"There, the only thing that is needed is a name. What should we call his new show?"

Eriol and Mei Lin sat across from the powerful Yelan Li, her dark long hair was tied up in a very tight bun today and she had a pair of bright silver reading glasses on.

"Rags or Riches?"

Eriol shook his head, "Most of the woman applying aren't going to be dressed in rags Yelan, sorry to be disrespectful"

Yelan pondered his point before shaking her head, "Agreed. I'm stuck then, Mei Lin got any ideas?"

Mei Lin shook her head before stopping abruptly, "How about the hunt for the perfect Mrs. Li?"

All three of them sat in silence as they pondered the idea, "Yes but then the media will think the poor girl needs to be perfect in every aspect. And good luck finding a girl like that, especially with Yelan around. It's not going to be easy"

Yelan nodded, "I'm not going down without a fight. I do want my son getting married but not to any old hoe-bag. I want a young woman with respect, some wealth and the love for my son. Not just for his title and money"

Mei Lin nodded, "And money is a very powerful thing. It drives people to a lot of crazy things"

"Yes, so as his mother and the woman who gave birth to him, I'm not going down without a fight. I want to make these girls' life hell and the one who sticks out the longest will be proving her love for my son."

"Are you ready to give your son up to a woman Auntie?"

Yelan shot her niece a cold look, saying that she crossed the line and Mei Lin backed down, "I'm not ready Mei Lin but with Tina's baby on the way and all of the media hype around that, I want Syaoran to be stable. And not messing around with every woman that shows him her breasts. Could you imagine if we didn't stop him now, in 5 years he'd have like 10 different kids!"

Mei Lin let out a laugh before composing herself, "Sorry"

Eriol sighed, "I agree Yelan. Syaoran means a lot to me but he just runs on his sex drive and it drives me up the wall! It's all he thinks about"

"I didn't need to know that about my son, Eriol"

A knock could be heard and Yelan sighed, knowing it was her son. It was time to break the news to him and he wasn't going to like it. "Have we settled on a name then? The hunt for Mrs. Li?"

Yelan's companions nodded and both knew he wasn't going to like this.

"Come in"

The door opened to reveal a freshly showered Syaoran. The smell of a woman's perfume was still present on his body, and his arms looked quite red. It looked as if he was scrubbing his skin raw to get the smell off.

"What did you need mother?" He approached the desk and reached for the dark case, she shot him a look and he proceeded to reach in and grab a cigar before lighting it and heading over to the window to glance out over the horse pasture.

He was waiting for his bad news and boy, was he ever going to get it.

"You're getting a reality TV show..."

She was waiting for him to freak out, but it never came.

"Go on..."

"13 women are going to be competing against one another and _me_ for your affection and love"

She didn't expect him to turn around and burn the house down with his temper; she didn't expect anything from him. Maybe perhaps an argument that ended with him storming out refusing.

"And if I don't agree?"

"You are cut from every family tie and no company will hire a Syaoran Li or a Xiao Lang Li. This is for your own good Syaoran, your father told me before he died that I had to _promise _him that by the time you reached 30 you'd be married with kids. And your close, your real close Syaoran without a steady girlfriend or a wife. But you have a child coming."

The last sentence hit him hard, "It's not mine mother" He gritted his teeth and spat it out to his mother. He was disgusted with his ex girlfriend for going to the press after he ended it.

She was just a fling, just a one time or two time deal, he had no feelings towards the girl, and she was an easy lay – something for him to take his aggression out of.

"Do you accept?"

Syaoran sighed as he turned towards his mother and stared her in the eyes, "I don't want to do this. Why can't you let me come to my own terms? I'm not ready for commitment! I'm not ready for anything like this. I'm not ready for children and I certainly not ready for you of all people to drive away 13 women after getting their hopes up that'll they'll get to marry me of all people!"

Yelan sighed as she watched her son slam his hands down on the desk, getting ash all over the desk and headed out after slamming the door.

Mei Lin stared blankly at her aunt who stared at them. "We're going to have to work on him a little better. Obviously the thought of him loosing everything he's worked for means nothing to him"

Yelan sighed, "That's because he's very bitter towards me."

Eriol stared, "Yeah..."

Yelan got up quickly, "I'll meet back with you two in a week, and we'll decide how we're handling this. I've already let HKC know about the possibility of a TV reality show on Syaoran and they're thrilled to be hosting it on their network. Now, we just need to wait on Syaoran"

"And how do you plan to do that Auntie?"

Yelan grinned one of pure evil as she stared at her companions, she looked ready to commit a sin and boy, her son would definitely hate her after this but it was only for her own good.

"Start taking away the things that mean the world to him until he comes to me"

Mei Lin stared after her aunt as the door closed and the smell of her dark rich perfume still lingered in the room like a ghost not wanting to take its leave. "Creepy, she's a creeper that one"

"Yeah but maybe it'll work. We'll both come up with ways to convince Syaoran. He's an idiot whose lost his head years ago."

Mei Lin laughed at her cousin before getting up and heading out into the hallway. They could hear Syaoran swearing on the phone and decided to stay far away.

Far, far away.

--

I'm **_so_ **sorry for not updating in like a decade! My excuse? School is a bitch and my work? They're not any better.

How do they expect a first year college person to work 40 hours a week? Asses -- '

Anyways, it's nearing 12 am and I still have a crapload of homework and I gotta get up at 6. ;

Let me know if you're still interested in the story, I have ANOTHER idea bubbling. They just never seem to stop ! : (


	3. Chapter 3

Monster in Law

Monster in Law

Summary: In desperate need of a miracle to cure her overly shy cousin Sakura Kinomoto – Tomoyo Daidouji enters her in a nation wide contest to find famous Syaoran Li a wife, against 13 other women who all have the same goal in mind: Syaoran Li's heart. Can Sakura overcome her shyness and capture Syaoran and his mothers' heart? AU & OOC

Chapter three:

Destruction

--

When Sakura woke up the next morning it was nearing 1 pm. She had stayed up late last night with her roommate Chiharu, telling her all the juicy details about her date with a guy from work, Mike.

Chiharu was excited for her, excited that someone was taking the chance to see under Sakura's messy appearance and want to get to know the _real_ her.

Looks weren't always important, right?

Well, mostly to guys – yes. The shallow ones were only in it for the looks, the body, and the sexy smile. A relationship isn't based all on sex; it's based on how well you can be with that person.

Sakura chomped her gum as she tied her hair up, it was a giant frizz ball and Sakura could barely stand to look at herself.

"I look like someone shit on my hair" she grumbled as she brushed her teeth in the bathroom. The apartment was a mess, she and Chiharu had a few drinks last night and Chiharu's supper was spilled all over the living room carpet, the whole apartment reeked of vomit and alcohol mixed together.

"Not the best combo" Sakura mumbled as she headed into the living room and started cleaning up the mess.

If the date was going to go as good as she was hoping for, she had to make sure she looked decent and the house looked amazing incase he came inside...

And they did stuff.

The kinds of things that Sakura has never ventured into and she couldn't even call her best friend to ask for advice. Chiharu's boyfriend Takashi Yamazaki had whisked her away to a private ski resort for the weekend, 4 hours from Tokyo.

They were going to spend the weekend in a very romantic "ice" sculpture setting, sleeping on an ice bed under an igloo...

What kind of romantic getaway is that?

Sakura sighed as she cleaned up the house, waiting and waiting for the phone call from that special someone...

She really hoped he didn't change his mind this morning, that or forgot about her...

--

_Hong Kong _

_2:30 pm_

Syaoran Li stepped out of the conference, his sunglasses in his left hand and his right hand holding a stack of papers. His brief case was tucked underneath his left arm and he wore a tight smile.

He just got out of a very important meeting when his secretary came rushing in claiming a very angry woman was here to see him.

He forbid his guests with a stupid excuse saying his mother was here and it was very important even though he knew exactly who was here.

Storming into his office he saw Eriol sitting in his office chair, a puff ring of smoke lazily floating away from his lips. He had a smug smile on his face.

In the chair facing the desk, a short brown haired woman sat dressed in a revealing blue dress. She stood up as soon as the door opened and launched herself at Syaoran.

"What do you want Tina, I don't have time for mind games. I told you so many times, I am not your baby's father god dammit! Stop telling stupid lies to make yourself look like the victim" Syaoran raged at her.

She stared at him before bluntly smacking him across the face and Eriol leaned forward and covered his mouth to keep the sounds of escaping laughter away from reaching an angry Tina's ears and a now livid Syaoran's ears.

Syaoran's face went beat red and he sighed before pulling her back to the chair by the wrists where he then pushed her on the shoulders to sit down. She glared up at him from her seat.

"I'm not here for that reason. I've already told your mother I've taken care of that. I came clean and told the press it was a lie. I'm just so angry at you! I thought you were going to propose to me Syaoran, that's why I went to the press. I was so hurt-"

He cut her off, his amber eyes boring into hers. She knew damn well that he was so angry at her for interrupting his very important meeting but things needed to be done. And this was the only time she'd ever have enough guts to scream at him like this.

"Who the fuck do you honestly think you are, coming in here and forcing me to leave my important meeting to deal with your childish bullshit? Tina, I've had enough. I'm tired of the lies, I'm tired of seeing "SYAORAN LI: A BABY DADDY?" in the morning paper when you and I both know that its not true-" He paused for a moment and glanced over to his left at Eriol, who was having a very hard time concealing the smile that was making itself present on his face.

"-And Eriol, shut the hell up now before I rip your balls off"

There was silence as Eriol immediately composed himself and Tina scoffed and rolled her eyes. She stood up and looked at him dead in the eyes, "Your last girlfriend was right – you Syaoran Li are a tool who uses women for your pleasure and benefit and when you're done with them, you just fling them off to the side. You should never be able to be near a woman again, you don't deserve any woman, not even a hooker!"

Syaoran just looked away, having gotten the same lecture from his cousin the other day on the drive home. He didn't care how many times they drilled it in his head; he would do as he pleases.

"And its no wonder Elle Charles cheated on you with the British actor, they have _kids _now. And they're happy, you on the other hand Syaoran Li – you're going to grow old and bitter no matter what woman enters your life and gives you as much sex as you demand. You will never be able to fill the dark void in your heart. Ever"

And with that Tina excused herself from his office after sending Eriol an apologetic smile and Syaoran a dirty look, one full of hatred and disgust.

"You're going to have problems with her man, big problems. You should have just been decent to her Syaoran"

Syaoran rolled his eyes and grabbed his briefcase off his desk. "Are you coming?" He snapped

Eriol immediately stood up and sighed as he followed the now cranky Syaoran out of the office and downstairs to greet the press.

--

_Tomoeda Movie Theater_

_5:30 pm_

Sakura had received a call from Mike around 4 earlier that day telling her he'd meet her at the movies. He said he couldn't make it to her house in time before the movie started so they agreed to just meet there for 5:30.

After he called, Sakura was ecstatic. She ran upstairs to pick out her outfit and squealed all the way to the bathroom,

When she arrived at the movie theater, there was no sign of Mike and every time she called him, it would go straight to his voicemail meaning he had his phone off.

Dressed in black jeans and a puffy yellow top, Sakura tied her frizzy hair up into a small pony tail and sat down by the entrance playing a game on her cell phone as time ticked away...

By the time Sakura realized Mike hadn't shown up, it was nearing 7 pm. She had become so entranced on her cell that she forgot all about the time and her date with Mike.

Stretching, she headed into the washroom after giving Mike one last call.

While Sakura was in the bathroom, the door opened and high heels could be heard on the tile.

"I know hey? I really like this guy, he's so cute!" A girls' voice could be heard and Sakura remained in the stall, doing her business. She tried so hard not to ease drop into her conversation, but she really couldn't help it.

She was just there.

"Yeah, he picked me up at my house at 5:30 and we just got out of our movie. He's outside talking on the phone with one of his boys; apparently he stood up some ugly chick tonight. He saw her earlier playing on her cell phone, seriously what grown woman does that?"

Sakura blanked. She pushed the door open and stared straight down the hall. The blonde Asian glanced up and sent the girl a fake smile before rolling her eyes and returning back to looking at herself.

"Yeah, if the girl is still here she is so pathetic. Apparently she is reaaallly ugly Melissa" The girl said into the phone before laughing.

Sakura cast her eyes downcast before exiting the bathroom, the girls' laugh echoing in the back of her mind. Cutting corners, Sakura ran right into Mike who was dressed in leather pants and a black t-shirt that said "GOT PUSS-EE?"

She felt like slapping him, she felt like crying, she felt so humiliated. He stood her up purposely and now his stupid bimbo girlfriend was going to find them and laugh at her and tell all her friends.

And he was going to tell everyone at COFFEE BEANZ and she'd be the laughing stock between all the staff.

She could just see it now, "_Sakura – ugly desperate girl who waits for her date while playing games on her cell phone!_"

She didn't say anything until she was a few footsteps away and he called out her name.

Stopping dead in her tracks she turned around and stared at him, his girlfriend coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his torso, giving him a long kiss on his neck.

He stared smugly at her.

"What do you want Mike? To humiliate me even more? I'm sure you, your stupid bitch girlfriend and your dumb ass friends have done it enough"

Sakura took note of his friends that were standing around him, snapping pictures of her on their cell phones. It was like a vicious circle, she was always the one to be made fun of.

Even though she had many friends, it was usually the nice guys that turned into the cocky ones and made fun of her. And she finally had enough.

She spoke up and made a stand for herself.

Mike's girlfriend sent her a smug look before rolling her eyes, "I wouldn't be talking if I were you Cinderella, and your fairy godmother isn't going to be coming any time soon to be making you hot. So you shouldn't be talking like you got something to flaunt"

Sakura stood there and took the hits; she just stared at Mike full of disappointment.

"I thought you were nice"

Mike's deep laugh erupted from his throat, the one that usually made her weak at the knees. Now she was feeling sick to her stomach, she felt dizzy and hot and humiliated. Everyone was laughing at her and she couldn't do shit to stand up for herself.

She really wished someone would just come along and punch his lights out.

"You should run back to your games" Mike spat out before grabbing his girl's hand and walking away laughing with his crew.

His girlfriend glanced back and sent her a smug smile before reaching her hand down to Mike's backside and giving it a squeeze.

She knew the poor girl was watching and boy, did they ever humiliate her.

She didn't want to show her face for days, and she wasn't planning on it either.

--

_Hong Kong _

_10:00 pm_

When Syaoran finally got home from the office, he was beat, exhausted – beyond tired. The new clients were so demanding, they wanted products from Syaoran Li. The only way for him to get a merger with them and for his company to take on theirs was upon their one request:

For him to create a men and women's business clothing line and during the last four weeks he's been coming up with ideas like mad, and his sewers have been working their fingers to the bone to get ready for tomorrow's launch party.

Syaoran sighed as he headed towards his office but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his mother standing in the hallway, the light emitting around her form making her seem angelic, godly and powerful. Very powerful.

"Have you given any thought to my proposal Xiao Lang?"

Syaoran knew that whenever his mother was seriously, serious about something or very angry at him – she would use his Chinese name but any other occasion, it was his Japanese name.

"No mother" His answer disappointed her and he was bold enough to defy her.

She raised an eyebrow at his bold statement and he made no move to back down, he was still in his angry mood and once Tina left, he left a very large hole in his wall.

Good thing his secretary was able to get someone out first thing tomorrow to fix the damage incase the press want to see the GREAT LI SYAORAN'S office to "know where the real work began".

Syaoran rolled his eyes at the media's antics before staring at his mother. She took it the wrong way and descended down the stairs, meeting her son face to face.

His strong jawbones were clenched tight, the veins were visible on each side of his face and his hands were stuffed into his pockets. His amber eyes were blazing and she could tell, he was having the worst day of his entire life.

And she was about to make it hell.

"Well that's your problem then. I'm taking your cars – have fun on public transportation"

Before Syaoran could get over the shock of what his mother just did, she had already walked up the stairs and around the corner to her quarters of the house.

Somewhere he knew never to go.

Storming angrily up the stairs he slammed his door shut and opened his balcony windows before stepping into the cool windy breeze. Gazing over the bright lights of Hong Kong Syaoran let his mind wander towards Tina before heading back inside and reaching inside his nightstand for a dark black case.

This was only a few time thing type deals, he only did it when he was so angry and knew that his temper could get the best of him and he'd be _extremely_ sorry the next morning.

He lit up a cigarette and decided that developing cancer at a faster rate was better than living in this hell.

"Perhaps I'll never wake up again" he muttered to himself as he leaned against the balcony and sighed, the nicotine ingesting into his lungs.

He felt more at peace.

--

The hotel room door opened and Tomoyo entered, her coat was wrapped around her shoulders and she sighed. She had no luck today, COFFEE BEANZ was closed today due to a mechanical error and she had no idea where her cousin was currently residing.

"Any luck Tomoyo?" Keesha, her assistant asked from the couch, there was a fire raging in the fireplace and all windows were locked shut. The wind from outside was excruciatingly cold.

"Nope" Tomoyo said as she hung up her jacket and hung her head. Sliding her blackberry on the counter along with her purse, she helped herself to a freshly brood pot of hot chocolate and sat down beside Keesha who offered a small smile.

"You were very close with this girl, right?"

Tomoyo nodded as she tucked a piece of her hair behind her hair. "She meant the world to me, I hated mother for so long after I was forced to leave with her. She took the one thing that meant so much to me away Keesha. I don't even know my own cousin anymore."

Keesha sighed and wrapped her arm around the younger girl, "True Tomoyo, but she is only your cousin. Judging by her appearance, you are way out of her league"

Tomoyo stood up enraged, "She's is my cousin Keesha. I don't care how ugly the girl is; she meant so much to me. How could...How could you say such a thing?!"

Tomoyo quickly excused herself to her room, before shutting the doors and locking them. Glancing over at her bed, she noticed that her laptop was open with the picture of Sakura's smiling face.

Then it hit her.

She would just call Touya's number. They had emailed 5 months ago when he came across her website. His best friend's girlfriend wanted a dress custom made from Tomoyo for her sisters' wedding last year.

Realizing she left her phone on the counter, she quickly headed out into the kitchen totally ignoring Keesha who sent her an apologetic smile.

"Tomoy-"

Tomoyo shushed her with her hand and proceeded to run back to her room with her phone glued to her ear. She thanked kami that she saved Touya's number all those months back when he called her.

After a few rings, a groany mumble answered the phone. Tomoyo couldn't tell what he was saying.

"Touya Kinomoto?" She called out, it sounded foreign. He was her cousin and she wasn't even being familiar or anything of the sort.

"_Speaking, who is this?"_

Tomoyo shrunk back at his snappy tone; she could tell that she woke him up. It was only 11, what was he doing sleeping at 11?

"It's your cousin, Tomoyo. I need a favor"

"_What do you want Tomoyo? Its 12 here. I have classes at 8 tomorrow_"

Tomoyo shrunk back again and sighed, "I thought you were still living in Tomoeda, sorry I wont bother you then" She apologized and pulled the phone away from her ear but his voice stopped her.

"_Just tell me what you want, you called me for something. Not like you ever call me or Sakura_"

That hit home and Tomoyo collapsed on the bed. She was getting emotional, but after composing herself she glanced up. "I want...I want to find her"

There was a sigh from the other end of the phone and some rustling, "_I can't tell you where she is. I haven't talked to her in forever. Things happened and she left. Father or I can't find her_"

Tomoyo gasped, "What happened!? And she's in Tomoeda, a friend saw her yesterday in the cold. Apparently she hasn't been keeping good care of herself!"

"_Father said some things about her, and her mother's death. They were engaged in an argument when I came home from school two years ago."_

"You mean to tell me that she was 19 when she left home?"

Touya grumbled, "_Yeah, but if you do find her – can you tell her to call me. I miss her and it's not easy for me to just drive out to Tomoeda, I'm in university in Tokyo, it's such a long drive. And father, he's in Europe on some dig. He's been there for 4 months already and has another two to go. He can't just walk back home and begin his search for his daughter"_

"Why...why didn't he ever try to find her after the fight?"

Touya sighed, "_I really don't know. They both made mistakes; it was unfair on the both of them... But I really need to get some sleep. Good luck on finding my sister Tomoyo. It was nice hearing you, give me a call sometime_" And with that, a shock ridden Tomoyo found herself listening to a dial tone.

What happened all those years she was gone? How could their family fall apart so bad and Sakura move out at such a young age...?

Did she get any of the family fortune? Did she take anything of her mothers? Does she still love her family? Why hasn't she tried to find them...?

There were so many unanswered questions that need to be answered tomorrow. And as for now? Tomoyo would crawl into bed and get a full nights rest to begin the search for her cousin.

She could tell it was going to be very long and painful.

--

There you guys go , update.

Hope you liked, the stuff starts happening next chapter and the launch of the show starts in chapter 6. I just wanted to get some solid ground down before jumping right into it.

Leave me some love please 

Until next time,

_Luvia_


	4. Chapter 4

Monster in Law

Summary: In desperate need of a miracle to cure her overly shy cousin Sakura Kinomoto – Tomoyo Daidouji enters her in a nation wide contest to find famous Syaoran Li a wife, against 13 other women who all have the same goal in mind: Syaoran Li's heart. Can Sakura overcome her shyness and capture Syaoran and his mothers' heart? AU & OOC

**A/N: Okay, I know it's been like forever, but my old computer died and I couldn't access any files, so I had to save up for a new computer and I just got it.**

**And now I'm starting all over, so things might change – I have no idea what I was planning for the story so you're going to have to stick with me for a bit so I can get my head back in the game.**

**Sorry guys, school and work are a bitch, I'm trying to update but it's hard.**

Chapter four:

Launch Party

--

_Hong Kong _

_10:00 am_

Syaoran had spent an hour getting used to Hong Kong's transit system. He called Eriol twice when he woke up but he was already at the office preparing for the meeting with the press in an hour.

Syaoran was left to fend for himself, it was chilly outside in the morning and he felt stupid having to take the bus. It was packed with the less fortunate people and most stared at the beautiful man as he sat down.

His mother was being terribly cruel to him, he wouldn't ever submit to her wishes. There would be no way in hell that he'd agree to run a show on his love life.

Things with Tina were already messed up and if she got wind, she'd blow the whole thing into proportion.

That was the last thing he needed, he was already being accused of being a father and all of China knew about the ordeal, another huge stunt from Syaoran Li was the last thing they needed.

Syaoran smirked as he stared out the window, the Li Corp building coming into view, its shiny windows reflecting the beautiful sun's rays. Sure, it was chilly but the sun was out today smiling down on Hong Kong.

"Mommy! Look at the building!" A little boy said, as he knocked into Syaoran as he pointed to the very tall building.

"I know baby, it's beautiful" The old woman said as she smiled apologetically at Syaoran who rolled his eyes and got off the bus when it approached the stop.

He swore he could hear the woman gasp at his rudeness as the bus doors closed and pulled away. Syaoran was left standing on a busy street staring up at his pride and joy.

Something his father worked very hard for and Syaoran was not going to give this up for his mother's joke.

----

_Japan _

_9 am_

It was Sakura's first day back to work after taking a week off. She had decided that she was totally over the whole Mike deal. She had come out stronger than ever, and she was ready to face the world.

Putting on her bright smile, she glanced in the mirror and looked for any imperfections. She straightened her hair today and hoped like hell that Mike wasn't working, she felt so heavy and dead.

She felt awful but she knew she had to be strong. She couldn't call Chiharu because they were out of cell phone range and she knew that Takashi proposed to her last night, which is just great.

Meaning, they'd move out and Sakura would be looking for a new room mate, all over again. She couldn't go home, she hadn't even called her brother in months – she had nothing to say to him.

And her father? After all the inexcusable things he said to her, there were no words that could take away the damage.

After Sakura arrived at the shop, she noticed that the lights were on and that the opening person had shown up a little early.

Trudging through the cold winds she came to the store and opened the door quickly, pocketing the key after.

"Good morning Sakura, feeling better from the flu? That's sure a nasty one hey?" A fiery red head said as she popped up from under the till.

Sakura just smiled her nose red and headed to the back to put her things away. When she came back, she noticed that her co-worker was sitting on the counter.

"I came in early to do things so you wouldn't. I know you're still not feeling well, I can see it in your eyes" She added with a wink and a weak laugh escaped Sakura's throat.

Her voice was hoarse from the late nights she would stay up and just scream into her pillow and then burst into a fit of cries for being so stupid.

She was so pathetic and no one could deny that.

_I don't wanna cry no more  
& I don't wanna hurt no more  
& I don't wanna love no more  
Especially if it causes this  
I don't want no part of it  
Becuz it hurts me so bad_

"Why are relationships so stupid, Tammy?" Sakura asked her friend who glanced over at her with curious blue eyes, "I'm sorry?"

Sakura sighed and glanced around the shop. The doors weren't even unlocked yet – so they were the only two in the whole cafe.

"I wasn't sick with the flu, I was home hiding out from humiliation, embarrassment and stupidity"

Realization dawned on Tammy's face and Sakura knew rumors had already circuited throughout the shop.

"He told people didn't he?"

"Oooh yeah, he told people _everything_ – how he stood you up and how you were trying to be so tough. He made you out to be a total idiot" Tammy leant in to hug Sakura but she shook it off.

"It's fine really, I'm so over it!" With a wave of her hand, the conversation ended and Sakura found herself in for a long day.

---

It was around 2 pm when the café started coming to life, old people came wandering in with their loved ones and Sakura looked at them with longing. Mike had called in sick and Tammy dealt with it, she knew that Sakura wasn't ready to deal with his immaturity just yet.

"You should fire him" Tammy winked and Sakura sighed, her shoulders dropping.

"If I could, I totally would but you see – Kim thinks he's one of the best workers we have at the moment and since I'm only an assistant manager, I don't get to make those types of calls"

Tammy rolled her eyes, "He slacks off in the back so much when Kim's not around. It's really quite funny, he sucks up to her when she's around so she'll give him a raise every 6 months"

Sakura just rolled her eyes and continued to watch the constant stream of traffic that flowed into the coffee shop. It had gotten so busy in the last 20 minutes that Sakura found herself opening up a till to get rid of the line up of people.

"Hi there, can I offer you a coffee today?" Sakura said, her voice dead. She couldn't bring herself to be cheery today, she was already tired and she still had 4 more hours to go.

The person in front of her till ordered and then paid before taking his coffee and going to sit by the window. He was a regular; he always gave her a 5 dollar tip for working so hard.

Sakura closed her line in 20 minutes after the afternoon rush dissipated and headed to the back to start her inventory count. Adjusting her bulky glasses she sighed as she checked her old cell phone, there were no calls, no texts nothing. It wasn't like she was expecting any one to call her; she just hoped Chiharu would get home soon…

By the time Sakura was done her inventory count, the people for the evening shift had started to trickle in and Sakura had to put away her manager duties and hand out tills. Tammy still had an hour with Sakura so she'd help Sakura finish ordering stock, counting stock and putting away stock.

After Tammy was done cashing out her till, she took her 10 minute break out back. Sakura offered to come with her but the smell of smoke disgusted her and gave her quite the headache.

Tammy apologized sincerely and Sakura headed back to the office grudgingly. Glancing out the window she saw Tammy's curly hair blowing in the cold wind. She laughed at the expression Tammy held and watched as the girl turned to head inside but looked back.

Sakura paid no heed and went back to eating her sushi. Glancing up one last time she noticed a dark limo out back and Tammy leaning in the window. The window blocked the person inside and Sakura's curiosity peaked but she chose to mind her own business. Perhaps it was the lady who offered her a ride home that one night? She did say she was looking for someone...

After Sakura called her house phone and listened to a message Chiharu left her this morning informing her that her plane was delayed four hours and she would be home at 8 pm tonight, Sakura felt relieved but when Tammy burst through the office door, Sakura nearly dropped the phone.

"What's wrong Tammy?"

Tammy smiled, "Someone is asking for you."

Sakura nodded and picked herself up out of the comfortable computer chair and headed lazily out to the front. Most of the customers had left; there were a few new comers but not many. Sakura sighed and took the place in all at once.

"Where are they?"

Tammy pointed to the left to a table crammed in the corner. A beautiful woman sat there, sunglasses adorning her face and a white hat adorning her dark hair. It was pulled into a side pony, the ends curled slightly. She wore a white trench coat with not a mark on it and white boots.

She seemed to like white, and it did match her complexion.

Sakura headed down the store front and approached the table wearily, she didn't know the person and had no idea what the person wanted.

When she approached the table, the young woman took her glasses off and peered up at Sakura with amethyst eyes.

"Will you sit?" Her voice was soft, melodic to the ears and Sakura felt herself sitting down. It was like a trance, she would respond to the woman's voice without even thinking about it.

"It has taken me quite a while to find you Sakura. Almost a week, it never takes me a week to track down _family_. You've hid yourself well, haven't you?"

Sakura stared at the girl, her words not registering. "What?" She said, her voice struggling to come out.

There was no way that this woman was related to her, she was too beautiful to be related to Sakura.

"I said, it's taken me a while to find you. How have you been?"

Sakura could only nod, she couldn't find her voice. After two failed attempts of opening her mouth and closing it, Tomoyo sighed and pulled her hat off resting it on the table.

"Do you remember me?" The words that came out of her mouth were full of hurt, she could see the hurt in her eyes and Sakura sighed.

"Please answer me, honestly."

All forms of lying and pretending to know the girl went out the window right there and then and Sakura was forced to answer, "No"

Tomoyo sighed and bent her head down for a moment as if she was thinking of how to introduce herself but she changed the subject quickly.

"How come you haven't called your brother in months? Why did you move out from home?"

Realization finally hit home and Sakura's eyes widened as she took in her cousin, "Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo lifted her face and smiled sincerely, "I have missed you so much, you have no idea. I thought about you every day ever since I left, wondering what you were doing, how you were doing. I couldn't even call or write, mother was always so busy and I lost your address, I was such a crappy cousin."

Sakura laughed, for the first time the whole day a musical laugh escaped her lips. "I've missed you too; it's weird seeing you here. Why did you come?"

Tomoyo smiled, "I decided that keeping the ties cut between my family wasn't cutting it for me anymore. I wanted to get to know the grown Sakura Kinomoto but girl, what is with your hair and those glasses?"

Sakura laughed nervously as she self consciously ran a hand through her frizzy hair.

What she didn't realize, Tomoyo was planning her worst nightmare.

---

_Hong Kong_

_12:05 pm_

Syaoran rushed through the office doors; he didn't even greet the new secretary behind the oak desk that sat perched outside the hallway which led to the offices.

He was late for the press conference by 10 minutes and he was _pissed_ off. If one knew Syaoran well enough, they could see the steam radiating from his ears.

Opening the door he saw Eriol sitting at the desk, the phone attached to his ears. He glanced up, "Oh, he just got here now. Will you announce in 10 minutes to the press downstairs?"

There was a brief pause and Eriol half laughed and half sighed, "I know they're impatient. Keep them under control Max, will you?"

Eriol nodded curtly at Syaoran who was ripping his jacket off and throwing it over the chair.

"Well, nice seeing you this morning. Didn't think you were going to show"

Syaoran glared hard core.

"Yeah, well the bus system sucks ass here okay? The bus had to take a detour due to construction and I nearly shit my pants at how slow it was going. Like holy Christ!"

Eriol half laughed, "So you're not digging the bus system? And you haven't thought about what your mother said?"

Syaoran grunted and scratched his head as he went to the mirror by the desk to adjust his self image, "Hell no. She won't ever tie me down"

Eriol smiled smugly, "When are you going to realize, she won't stop at _nothing_ Syaoran? She wants what's best for you; you can't see that can you?"

Syaoran glanced at him through the mirror and shook his head, the words going in one ear and out the other, "What do you think she'll do next? Kick me out? Cut my money flow off? Make me abandon my friends? She's my mother Eriol, she's not that heartless"

Eriol rolled his eyes and stood up, putting the files together. "Ready?"

Syaoran sighed and grabbed the speech cards before heading through the doors and to the elevator not giving the conversation another thought.

He never realized that his mother would not stop at nothing to get what she wanted.

And she already had a plan in mind.

When Syaoran arrived at the press conference, camera flashes were going off like crazy and some people were cheering. He plastered on a smug look and headed to the podium.

"Thank you for coming ladies and gentlemen, it is gladly appreciated that you all came out this morning. I am sorry that there was a bit of a delay, I got caught up on a few things but I would like to move forward with the launch of my new business line: 'SL'. I will be taking questions at the end of the presentation"

At that moment, the lights dimmed and Syaoran raised his right arm and held a small remote out into the middle of the room. Reporters clicked their cameras quickly, the room was full of camera fluttering sounds and Syaoran grimaced.

He didn't want another picture on the front page, it was getting very old.

Syaoran coughed and turned back to the audience once more, he still remained cool and collected and no one noticed the uncomfortable feeling that suddenly washed over him.

He knew there was going to be questions about his personal life and he was not prepared, he never thought about today. He was just planning to wing it.

"So as you can see, I've come up with business suites that can be worn to the office and dinner parties, especially for the ladies" His charm was overcoming him and he knew he'd be fine.

He added a wink and smiled out to the reporters, many flashes blinded his eyes. He knew that would be a perfect candid shot for the front page.

Glancing back up at the projector, he clicked and it led to the next page – a male model wearing the dark grey business slacks and a dark green polo underneath followed with the matching dark grey blazer.

The man looked hot; it fit well to his body. There was a 3D rotated view of the clothing and many of the reporters cheered.

Syaoran smiled, "On the model, Enrique – I wanted to create something that wouldn't show off too much but wouldn't be over sized or over proportioned. It needed to fit his body, and I feel very strongly that it looks great."

He clicked the small remote once more and a picture of a stunning woman filled the room. It was his cousin Mei Lin and she modeled a dark grey high wasted pencil skirt. It was gorgeous, it fit her perfectly and there were little pearls that lined the slit going up the left side. There was a belt that came along with the skirt and pearls glistened around the belt buckle.

She wore a lacy red blouse that was tucked into the high wasted pencil skirt. On her feet were blood red high heels and she wore a dark grey blazer as well.

SL was initialed on the left breast of the blazer in gold letters. He wanted people to know they were wearing Syaoran Li exclusive clothing.

If this was a success he would even consider designing other clothes, for every day wear. It was all a test and go though.

"For women, I wanted to create color. I'm awfully tired of seeing the same color for both men and women, I wanted to create passion and I thought the color red defies passion."

There were some other candid shots of the two models in business settings before the presentation ended and reporters were left speechless by the beautiful clothing laid before their eyes.

The lights returned to their normal color and that seemed to snap reporters out of their quiet stir and Syaoran glanced over at Eriol who gave him the thumbs up.

Then the mayhem started and Syaoran was now going to be faced with crazed reporters. A dark haired woman stared up at him, fluttering her thick lashes that outlined her blue eyes. She wasn't even asking a question and Syaoran felt compelled to call on her.

'Quick, think!' She chanted in her mind when eyes turned to the beautiful woman. "Uh... Mr. Li-" she started and her voice was shaky, "What is the starting price for your clothing line and when can we expect to see it in stores?"

Syaoran hadn't expected that to be her question and he was instantly brought back to reality. He had forgotten that he was in public and that she was a reported, she seemed like another innocent girl gone bad.

"Uh… it's starting at 1000$ for the whole outfit and sold separately… well we're still working on that figure. And… stores will be carrying the clothing line in a week"

The questions went on and Syaoran felt himself melting into the podium, an hour went by and Eriol finally called it quits. Now Syaoran had to rush home and get ready for the launch party tonight…

---

_Japan_

_6:36 pm_

Sakura had invited Tomoyo back to her apartment on the north side of the small little down. It was only a five minute drive to the hotel Tomoyo was currently staying at and Tomoyo was glad for that. It seemed as if there was going to be a blizzard tonight.

The rolled up in the parking lot, Sakura driving her crappy car and Tomoyo following behind in the limo. She was sure her neighbors would be asking questions tomorrow.

When Sakura got up to the entrance she shoved the key in and turned, holding open the door for Tomoyo who smiled and said a quick thanks.

"It's at the top floor, so head over to the elevators and press level 5. I just gotta go check my mail!" Sakura said as she turned a quick corner and approached some mail boxes.

Tomoyo glanced around the light peach apartment lobby and sighed. The place was crappy looking, but decent in the same way. Hopefully there were no drug dealers living next to her long lost cousin.

She couldn't ever remember Sakura wanting a life style like this, she always remembered the "I'm going to be a doctor and save lives!" Sakura and this….? Well, living like this and working at a café isn't the best way to becoming a doctor.

Tomoyo stood by the elevator when a cute guy came rushing in through the doors. They locked eyes and Tomoyo smiled before he bumped into Sakura who was reading through her mail.

"Jesus Sakura! Watch where you're going!" He said as he got off the floor and sent a charming smile over to Tomoyo.

"Sorry Tommy" Sakura muttered as she rolled her eyes and smiled over at Tomoyo.

The elevator dinged and the three of them piled into the elevator. Tomoyo went to press level four and Tommy's hand collided into hers. He sent her a bright white smile. "Sorry"

Sakura coughed, "IF you've forgotten that I'm standing right here Tommy, it would be great if you didn't hit on my cousin!"

Tommy glared over at Sakura and Tomoyo sent a wink to Sakura who smiled brightly. Her hair was such a mess, and Tomoyo instantly wanted to give her a make over but she doubted that Sakura would allow that.

"She's your cousin? God Sakura, what the hell happened?" As the elevator approached level three, Sakura pushed Tommy out the elevator doors and instantly pressed the close door button. He left his brief case in the elevator and Sakura gave it a light kick.

"Stupid asshole" She muttered and they arrived at their stop before getting off.

Tomoyo watched as Sakura stalked off and she quietly grabbed the briefcase, she knew he'd come looking for it and leaving it in the elevator wasn't the safest way to keep your neighbors happy with you.

When she reached Sakura's apartment, she sat the case down by the door and took her boots off taking the light blue apartment into view. It was small and cozy but very cute. It was quiet and smelled live lavender.

"You're doing very well on your own" Tomoyo called out as she stepped in the living room and was surprised to see a cat lying on the couch, staring up at her with green eyes.

Sakura appeared out of the hallway; her hair tied up in a high pony tail and dressed in sweat pants and light tan tank top. She took the cat off the couch and wiped the couch off, careful not to get hair on anything Tomoyo touched.

"You know, I have a dog – I don't mind hair" Tomoyo said through a laugh and Sakura stopped and stared up, "Oh… I just… you know, imagined that you…well…"

Tomoyo laughed and sat down before picking the cat up and setting it on her lap. "He's cute" She said and Sakura nodded.

"He's very friendly, his name is Kero and he likes to be scratched behind the ears" She said as she headed in the kitchen for some snacks. Grabbing apples and oranges she then cut them up and filled the gap in with some grapes before re-entering the living room to see Tomoyo flickering through channels on the TV.

"Hope you don't mind!" Tomoyo said as she left it on an international fashion channel, something she'd been watching for the last few days – looking for inspiration.

Sakura shrugged and sat down before handing her the bowl where Tomoyo took an apple slice and some grapes. Sakura took an orange and began munching on it.

The girls had so much to catch up on and Sakura didn't know where or how to start.

"So…" Sakura started and Tomoyo sent her a smile.

"You should really let me dye your hair"

Sakura glanced over at a fallen piece by her ear and sighed, "My hair went nuts after I left home. All the stress put it into this permanent frizzy state. I've already dyed it, I wish my natural hair color would just come back but the brown is here for a while yet"

Tomoyo laughed and stared at Sakura's hair, "I could fix it you know."

Sakura glanced over at her and smiled hopeful, "Really?"

Before Tomoyo could answer, the television blared and interrupted the two. When Tomoyo went to turn it down, she noticed Syaoran Li's face plastered on the television.

"You know-" she said in between munches of her apple, "-his assistant is so hot."

Sakura watched as Syaoran's face reappeared with his assistant, Eriol. The two men were standing in the press conference room, Syaoran holding a bottle of wine as it popped open.

"They're just men. Probably both idiots" Sakura said as she got up and went to get a glass of water. "Want something to drink? I got pop, water, wine, juice…"

Tomoyo shook her head and turned up the television slightly, totally engrossed with the dark haired hottie.

"_And today, in fashion history – Syaoran Li has announced his new business clothing line: SL. We've been anticipating it for the last six months. The suits can be bought in any boutique along Hong Kong's strip and sell for 1000$."_

Tomoyo awed over the beautiful lining work in both outfits and sighed as it went back to Syaoran to show a clip of the press conference.

"_I've been hearing rumors about your mother, some people saw you on the bus today. Why?"_

_Syaoran Li sent a glance over to Eriol who nodded, "I wanted a change, the cars are all getting waxed today"_

_The reporter stared at him, skeptical. "So that has nothing to do with the fact that she's been putting extreme pressure on you for a dating show?"_

This tad-bit interested Tomoyo greatly and she stole a glance over at Sakura who was guzzling down a glass of cold water and then stared back at the screen. They'd make such a cute couple…

_Syaoran Li let out a grunt before continuing, "Yes. She has and there will be no future for the show so don't get your hopes up."_

_The reporter once again smirked and the same dark haired lady spoke up, "So does that mean you're single still Mr. Li?" _

_Syaoran just nodded._

"_Any plans with your ex? You have a baby coming on the way"_

Before the conversation could go on any further, Eriol stepped in and ended the press conference and it suddenly went back to the television program.

Sakura sat down and Tomoyo immediately excused herself to the washroom where she pulled out her cell phone and dialed an all too familiar number.

"Mei Lin? Long time no chat! I've seen your display for your cousins' new business line. Ah yes, it looks exquisite! Listen ….. About that dating show, I have the perfect contestant … you just need to give Syaoran a little push. Tell his mother to pay magazines so he'll stop seeing his face on the newspaper and they'll stop talking about him. That'll get him wondering what he did to get out of the public's eye. And… take away his over expensive salary."

After Tomoyo was filled in with the idea of what Syaoran's mother had been up to, she came up with two clever ideas but hadn't been able to talk to her long lost modeling friend.

"Hopefully that will help her out! I hope to hear from you soon, oh and tell Syaoran that maybe we could collaborate and come up with TL" she let out a laugh and hung up the phone before returning out to her cousin who was on the phone chatting quietly but immediately said goodbye to her caller and paid full attention to Tomoyo.

That night, there were lots of laughs and getting to know one another but Tomoyo never lost thought of her new plan. It made her excited to see the little push she could give her cousin in the dating arena.

Sakura told her all about her dating problems, the things she went through in high school, losing her mother and her fight with her dad. She just said she decided to move out since things were getting very stressful.

She left out the most important detail of it all.

Her father was abusive.

-----

**There you go guys, 16 pages for you! I hope to get some reviews and feedback. I know I might be out of the loop on the story, things might have changed but I couldn't remember the plan for the story so now I just gotta write it from the heart.**

**Hope you guys liked and I look forward to hearing from you all (:**

**Ps – so we learn that Tomoyo knows the Li family through Mei Lin when they modeled together years back, and we also learn why Sakura moved out: Her father was abusive.**

**Now the real question: Why was he abusive!?**

**Review !**


End file.
